Literature of Love (Noren Ver)
by Jun96
Summary: Setelah pindah ke perusahaan penerbitan besar, tak di sangka Renjun menjadi editor penulis terkenal yang ia idolakan, akan tetapi mengapa semua ekspektasinya jadi runtuh begini. Terinpirasi dari manga junjou romantica dan sekaiichi hatsukoi dengan cerita berbeda. Noren.


**Title : Literature of Love (NoRen)**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Cast :**

 **Huang Renjun (23 y.o)**

 **Lee Jeno (23 y.o)**

 **Other NCT member**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: setelah pindah ke perusahaan penerbitan besar, tak di sangka Renjun menjadi editor penulis terkenal yang ia idolakan, akan tetapi mengapa semua ekspektasi nya jadi runtuh begini. Terinpirasi dari manga Junjou Romantica dan Sekaiichi Hatsukoi dengan cerita berbeda. Noren.**

 **.**

 **.**

Note: cerita ini agak ngambil setting Junjou Romantica dan Sekaichi hatsukoi, jadi jika ada kesamaan cerita jangan protes, karena Jun emang ambil dikit dikit dari sana. *Jakka = penulis. *jakka-nim = panggilan untuk penulis. Dan lagi, cerita ini di buat dari member NCT yang anggap saja mereka semua udah pada dewasa dengan umur yang berbeda beda.

.

.

Renjun POV

Perkenalkan, aku Huang Renjun seorang editor baru di perusahaan penerbitan ternama _"Penerbitan NCT"_. Baru satu minggu aku di pindahkan ke perusahaan besar ini, sebelumnya aku berkerja di perusahaan penerbitan kecil sebagai editor buku literature dan novel bertajuk sastra, dikarenakan perusahaan ku hampir gulung tikar, atasan ku merekomendasikan ku pada penerbitan NCT karena merasa prestasi ku bagus dan sayang jika aku di PHK begitu saja lagi pula wajah ku sangat mendukung untuk di promosikan di perusahaan terkenal, maka dari itu sekarang aku berada di sini. Untuk sekedar info saja, aku ini warga negara China sebelum pindah ke Korea 10 tahun yang lalu, jadi bisa dibilang aku orang Korea sekarang. Sekarang aku di tempatkan di bagian editorial novel romance remaja , sebenarnya ini bukan bidang yang biasa ku tangani tapi bukankah seorang editor yang baik harus bisa terbiasa dengan berbagai macam karya.

.

Sudah seminggu aku bekerja di bagian novel remaja atau biasa dipanggil bagian editorial _"Sapphire"_ namun aku masih belum di ijin kan untuk mengedit novel dan menyentuh naskah, pekerjaan ku di sini hanya membuatkan kopi dan membelikan pegawai yang lebih senior makan siang, sebenarnya aku ini editor apa OB. Dari awal aku memasuki bagian ini memang banyak tatapan sinis yang di tujukan padaku, banyak juga sindiran yang ku dengar seperti prestasi yang ku buat di perusahaan sebelumnya hanya kebetulan saja, mereka tidak tahu saja bagaimana kerasnya usaha ku saat itu, aku sampai hampir menangis darah berjuang membangkitkan semangat pengarang ku saat itu. Apapun itu aku harus bertahan, karena aku sudah tidak tahu akan bekerja di mana lagi selain disini, gaji yang di tawarkan di sini juga cukup besar, untuk menyambung hidup aku harus bertahan di sini.

.

Seperti biasa hari ini aku harus membawakan makan siang yang sudah di pesan oleh yang lain dari kafetaria. Saat aku memasuki lift untuk kembali ke bagian editorial _Sapphire_ tiba tiba seseorang menyapa ku. Dia terlihat sangat ramah dan baik, dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Lee Taeyong dari bagian _Editorial Emerald_ , bagian Editorial buku Literatur dan Novel dengan kesusastraan tinggi, bagian yang sebenarnya ku ingin kan.

"nah kau pasti Huang Renjun editor yang baru di transfer dari _XXX_ kan?" Tanya orang bernama Taeyong itu.

"iya benar saya Huang Renjun, mohon bantuannya sunbae" aku membungkuk member hormat.

"jangan panggil aku sunbae, panggil Taeyong hyung saja karena sepertinya aku jauh lebih tua dari mu" dia kembali tersenyum ramah pada ku, hah dia baik sekali andai saja aku satu bagian dengan nya pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. "ngomong ngomong Renjun, kenapa kau membawa banyak makanan? Ini makanan untuk editor _Sapphire_ yang lain kan? Kenapa kau membawakan mereka makanan?"

"eum…itu…" aku bingung harus menjawap apa, haruskah aku berkata jika aku di bully senior ku di bagian _Sapphire_.

"kau pasti di _bully_ ya, hah mereka memang biasa seperti itu, kau pasti tertekan kasian sekali anak semanis dirimu di _bully_ seperti ini" Taeyong hyung memeluk sambil mengusap kepala ku seperti anak kecil. "bagainama jika kau pindah bagian saja"

"hah? Memang bisa hyung?" Tanya ku tidak percaya.

"tentu saja bisa, NCT itu fleksibel jika memang kau tidak terlalu cocok dengan bagian novel remaja kau bisa pindah ke bagian lain, toh bidang mu bukan di novel remaja kan? Mau pindah ke bagian Literatur tidak? Aku sudah melihat CV mu dan sebenarnya aku tertarik pada mu, tapi kepala editor _Sapphire_ lebih cepat mendapatkan mu" dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menuntun ku berjalan setelah lift terbuka.

"hyung bisa membantu? Sebenarnya hyung ini siapa sih?" jujur aku bingung sekarang.

"aku kepala editor divisi _Emerald_ divisinya cowok cowok tampan, saat CV mu sampai ke perusahaan, kami para kepala editor berebut untuk menjadikan mu anggota bagiannya dan yang menang kepala editor _Sapphire_ , tapi jika kau bilang tidak betah di sana aku pasti dengan mudah merebut mu, hahaha. Ada editor _Emerald_ yang baru saja mengundurkan diri karena dia harus pindah ke luar kota, jadi aku juga harus cepat cari gantinya kan" sesampainya di ruang edit bagian _Sapphire_ Taeyong hyung langsung mengambil makanan yang ada di tangan ku dan menaruhnya di meja kepala editor _Sapphire_.

"hey bro sepertinya kau sangat sibuk sampai menyuruh anak baru mengambilkan makanan untuk mu. Kasian sekali ya Renjun, baru saja kerja di sini tapi sudah di _bully_ , dia tadi curhat pada ku jika dia tidak betah di sini" Taeyong hyung berbicara penuh intimidasi pada kepala editor _Sapphire_.

"siapa yang membully nya, kami hanya minta tolong untuk mengambilkan makanan dan dia mau" kepala Editor _Sapphire_ mulai salah tingkah.

"lalu kenapa sampai sekarang dia belum mengedit satu novel pun? Bukan kah novel remaja itu terbitnya lebih sering, dan pasti kalian sibuk sekali. Kenapa Renjun hanya di suruh menjadi OB disini?" dedas Taeyong hyung.

"dia harus menyesuaikan diri kan? Lagi pula kejam sekali kata kata mu itu bilang jika Renjun kami perlakukan seperti OB" Kepala Editor _Sapphire_ masih membela diri.

"menyusuaikan diri itu sambil di beri pekerjaan masalah edit mengedit, bukan jadi OB. Kau tau jika salah satu editor ku mengundurkan diri tiga hari yang lalu aku harus mencari gantinya, dan sepertinya Renjun tertarik , toh Literatur dan Novel sastra memang bidangnya sejak awal, iyakan Renjun?" Taeyong Hyung mengedipkan mata ke arah ku.

"i..iiya.. jika boleh saya akan mengajukan untuk pindah bagian, karena sepertinya saya lebih cocok di bidang literature" aku membungkukkan badan. Baguslah jika memang aku bisa pindah dari bagian ini, bukannya aku tidak suka dengan novel remaja aku suka dengan semua karya sastra, hanya saja orang orang di sini sungguh tidak bersahabat.

"kau dengar kan? Aku tidak menyangka kau berusaha keras berebut calon karyawan hanya untuk kau suruh suruh seperti pembantu, aku tidak akan melaporkan mu ke pada direktur asalkan kau melepaskan Renjun untuk ku. Kau taukan bagaimana relasi ku dengan direktur?" Taeyong hyung mengancam sambil sedikit mendobrak meja kepala editor _Sapphire_. "sekarang juga kau buat surat pemindahan Renjun karena aku sudah membuatkan surat permohonan pemindahannya, tanda tangan sekarang juga agar besok Renjun sudah bisa pindah"

" ? sejak kapan?" ujar ku.

"kan aku sudah bilang jika aku mengincar mu sejak awal" jawab Taeyong dengan riang.

"o..ok..oke… terserah hyung saja"

"sekarang kau kemasi saja barang mu yang ada di sini, dan aku akan mengurus surat kepindahan mu, untuk sementara barang yang sudah kau bereskan taruh saja di sini, besok baru kau bawa ke ruang Edit _Emerald_ " tambah Taeyong hyung lagi yang membuat kepala ku semakin pening. Jadi hanya seperti ini saja kalau mau pindah bagian?

Renjun POV End

.

.

.

Sesuai rencana hari ini Renjun mulai di pindah ke bagian Editorial _Rose_ , dan seperti dugaannya saat dia akan mengambil barangnya di ruang edit _Sapphire_ dia mendapat tatapan sinis dari semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu apalagi dari kepala editornya, 'masa bodoh mereka membenci ku yang penting aku tidak bekerja dengan mereka lagi' batin Renjun.

Saat memasuki ruangan Edit _Emerald_ Renjun di sambut dengan senyuman oleh semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu, sangat berbeda saat dia pertama kali masuk ruang Edit _Sapphire_.

"selamat bergabung di _Emerald_ Renjunie, perkenalkan nama ku Ten salah satu editor di sini, mohon kerjasamanya ya Renjunie" Ten mengulurkan tangan dan menjabat tangan Renjun.

"mohon kerjasamanya juga sunbae" Renjun menjabat tangan Ten sambil membungkuk member hormat.

"tak perlu panggil Sunbae, kaku sekali. Di sini kita akan menjadi rekan kerja jadi tak perlu se kaku itu dengan ku maupun dengan yang lainnya" Ten tersenyum ramah.

"nah Renjun kenalkan aku Lee Haechan, aku kemarin lihat CV mu dan ternyata kita seumuran akhirnya aku punya patner juga" editor bernama Haechan itu merangkul Renjun santai.

"senang punya teman seumuran, mohon bantuannya ya Haechan" Renjun tersenyum kearah Haechan.

"kenalin juga aku Doyoung, karena kamu seumuran dengan Haechan berarti panggilnya Doyoung hyung ya" satu lagi editor yang mendekat untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"dan kenalin hyung nama ku Chenle, Zhong Chenle editor magang di sini" anak bernama Chenle itu memperkenalkan diri.

"salam kenal semua" jawab Renjun tak kalah ramah. 'kurasa aku akan betah di sini' batin Renjun.

"Chenle ini anak magang tapi kemampuan editingnya tak kalah sama editor senior lho, itulah kenapa mereka di rekomendasikan oleh kampus mereka untuk kerja part time di sini" sahut Taeyong yang tiba tiba ikut gabung.

"dia masih kuliah?" Renjun masih tampak tidak percaya, karena bagaimana bisa seorang mahasiswa sudah bisa kerja menjadi editor di perusahaan perbitan besar seperti NCT.

"nilainya di kampus sangat bagus dan mereka juga punya kemampuan yang baik untuk menjadi editor. Dia ini spesialis penulis muda" tambah Taeyong.

"spesialis penulis muda?" Tanya Renjun masih tidak mengerti.

"ada beberapa penulis muda berbakat yang menjadi langganan perusahaan kita, dan mereka bisa di bilang sulit di ajak untuk mematuhi jadwal pengumpulan naskah dan mereka juga mudah hilang inspirasi, kau tau kan anak muda itu masih angin aginan, jadi kita kirim anak muda untuk mengatasi anak muda" sahut Ten.

"hyungnim saja yang tidak bisa meluluhkan hati anak muda karena kalian semua sudah om om" canda Chenle sambil memasang wajah imut menyebalkan.

"kau ini, belum mau dapat jitakan mesra ya" ujar Haechan yang berusaha menarik Chenle yang bersembunyi di belakang Renjun.

"kalau boleh tau Chenle, dari nama mu sepertinya kau bukan orang korea, apa benar?" Renjun menatap kea rah Chenle.

"iya aku memang bukan orang korea, aku dari China tapi sudah cukup lama di Korea dan belajar sastra Korea, jadi jangan hawatir tentang kemampuan editing ku hyung" jawab Chenle semangat.

"tidak tidak aku tidak meragukan mu kok, hanya heran saja"

"nah karena sudah kenalan semua, sekarang waktunya untuk kerja. Renjun untuk hari pertama kau bisa lihat lihat dan Tanya pada semua editor yang ada di sini tak terkecuali pada ku mengerti?" kata Taeyong.

"mengerti hyung" jawab Renjun.

"ah hyung gak asik, masih pengen ngobrol sama Renjun hyung padahal" Chenle memeluk Renjun sambil cemberut.

"ngobrol boleh tapi sambil kerja, bubar"

Akhirnya kerumunan itu pun bubar dan Renjun di arahkan ke meja nya untuk menata barang barangnya.

"Kenapa di sini dandi _Sapphire_ berbeda sekali ya" gumam Renjun.

"wajar sih hyung kalau di _Sapphire_ memang lebih sengit persaingannya" Chenle muncul tiba tiba di samping Renjun bersama dengan Ten karena kebetulan meja Renjun di antara meja mereka.

"kau mengagetkan ku, memang kenapa mereka bisa seperti itu?" Tanya Renjun sembari mengelus dada karena di kagetkan chenle.

"Novel remaja itu sirkulasinya lebih rumit dari novel lainnya karena mereka lebih sering menerbitkan buku dan mereka juga tidak punya penulis tetap. Tidak seperti novel sastra yang jarang di lirik penulis, novel remaja banyak di minati apa lagi untuk penulis muda, jadi bisa di bilang mereka tidak punya penulis tetap" Ten memberi jeda sejenak untuk penjelasannya.

"dan lagi, pasar novel remaja hanya terbatas umur tertentu, itulah kenapa para editor di sana bersaing mati matian untuk membuat buku mereka laku di pasaran, mereka juga tak jarang berebut cerita yang di kirim penulis" lanjut Ten.

"novel remaja kan susah untuk jadi _top seller_ , mereka juga berganti ganti pengarang yang mereka tangani jadi maklumi saja hyung kalau mereka agak ganas, perjuangan cari muka mereka keras banget sih" tambah Chenle.

"iya juga sih, kalau di pikir pikir bagian literature dan novel sastra lebih mudah mendapat penghargaan dan _top seller_ dari pada novel remaja, aku jadi merasa bersyukur di pindah kemari" ujar Renjun.

"kami juga bersyukur kau di pindah kemari hyung" Chenle kembali memeluk Renjun.

.

.

.

Setelah makan siang Renjun dan Chenle mendiskusikan tentang naskah dari penulis yang di kirimkan padanya. Naskah ini karya penulis muda terkenal Park Taeyong yang mulai di tangani Chenle sejak setahun lalu. Untuk hari ini Renjun hanya melihat lihat dan ikut membantu proses pengeditan editor yang lain sebelum dia di berikan tugas untuk mengedit naskahnya sendiri. Mereka mulai membaca naskahnya bersama dan saling memberi masukan tentang jalan cerita dan penulisannya. Mereka berdiskusi dengan tenang dan hikmat sapai suara dobrakan meja mengagetkan mereka.

"Yang Mulia Lee Jeno Jakka-nim hilang kabar, _deadline_ nya satu hari lagi dan dia tidak bisa di hubungi sama sekali, hah… aku bisa gila!" teriak frustasi Taeyong.

"Lee Jeno?" gumam Renjun.

"iya Lee Jeno, hyung tau kan Lee Jeno, dia peraih beberapa penghargaan di bidang sastra dan buku nya selalu menjadi _best seller_ " sahut Chenle.

"tentu saja aku tau Lee Jeno, dia salah satu penulis favorit ku aku sudah membaca semua bukunya dari dulu, hanya saja aku baru tau jika bukunya di edit di divisi ini" jawab Renjun.

"mau di edit di divisi mana lagi memangnya, kata kata nya yang terlalu puitis dan bernilai sastra tinggi itu tidak akan mungkin bisa di edit divisi lain selain di sini, dan Juga Lee Jeno adalah penulis tetap perusahaan yang paling berharga" Chenle sedikit merubah raut wajahnya. "hanya saja…" ucapan Chenle terputus karena Taeyong tiba tiba berdiri menggambil tas dengan kasar.

"Renjun ikut dengan ku" perintah Taeyong.

"heh? Aku? Kenapa?" Renjun yang bingung tetap patuh berdiri dan akan bersiap pergi.

"karena kau akan menjadi editor Lee Jeno yang baru, editor yang lama mengundurkan diri" jawab Taeyong yang sibuk dengan hpnya karena berusaha bernegosiasi dengan pihak percetakan untuk mengulur jadwal.

"kenapa aku? Bukannya penulis besar seperti dia tidak seharusnya di tangani oleh editor baru seperti ku" Renjun bukannya tidak mau menjadi editor penulis terkenal seperti Lee Jeno, hanya saja dia merasa belum pantas.

"kemampuan Renjun di bidang editing sangat bagus, kau pantas untuk mengedit novel Lee Jakka-nim. Apapun yang kau lihat dan kau alami nanti semangat ya, cobalah untuk menebalkan urat sabar mu menghadapinya" kata Doyoung dengan senyum mencurigakan.

"Huang Renjun Fighting!" ujar semua editor Emerald dengan wajah mencurigakan.

"maksudnya?" belum sempat pertanyaan Renjun dijawab dia sudah di tarik oleh sang kepala editor keluar.

.

.

.

Taeyong dan Renjun sampai di depan _condominium_ mewah yang di yakini milik sang penulis besar Lee Jeno. Sudah ratusan kali Taeyong menekan bel rumah itu tapi sang penghuni tak kunjung menunjukan tanda tanda kehidupan.

"Hyung mungkin Lee Jakka-nim tidak ada di rumah, lebih baik kita kembali saja" kata Renjun.

"naskahnya Renjun, naskahnya. Buku ini sangat di nanti oleh penggemar, bahkan jadwal perilisannya sudah di muat di majalah, bisa mati kita jika dia tidak segera mengirim naskahnya" Taeyong masih berusaha menelpon dan menekan bell rumah Lee Jeno dengan brutal.

"tenang hyung tenang, pasti ada jalan keluar" Renjun berusaha menenangkan kepala redaksinya itu.

"iya ada jalan keluar" Taeyong tersenyum setan. "Renjun kau tunggu di sini aku akan menhubungi manager gedung ini untuk membuka paksa rumah Lee Jakka-nim" Taeyong berlalu dengan cepat.

"aku memang tau rasanya terlewat _deadline_ seperti apa, tapi apa ini tidak berlebihan? Mereka sangat berlebihan jika berhubungan dengan Lee Jeno" gumam Renjun heran.

.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya pintu rumah atau bisa kita sebut _condominium_ Lee Jeno terbuka, tanpa menunggu banyak waktu Taeyong langsung menyeret Renjun ke dalam menuju suatu ruangan.

"Hyung… bukannya tidak sopan jika kita langsung masuk rumah orang seenaknya" kata Renjun tak enak.

"kalau kita tidak masuk seperti ini mungkin kita akan mendapat berita seorang penulis terkenal bernama Lee Jeno tewas di dalam rumahnya tanpa seorang pun yang mengetahui. Kau harus biasakan diri masuk ke rumahnya seperti ini Renjun" Taeyong membuka salah satu pintu dan membawa Renjun masuk ke dalamnya.

Di dalam ruangan yang remang itu, bisa di lihat bertumpuk buku dan file berserakan di seluruh ruangan dengan sebuah laptop yang masih menyala lergeletak diantara tumpukan buku buku. Suasana yang sungguh mirip tempat sampah, belum lagi bau tak sedap dari sampah bekas makanan yang ada di salah satu meja di ruangan itu.

"Lee Jakka-nim! hey Lee Jeno! Dimana anak itu" Taeyong memeriksa laptop yang tergeletak itu. "naskahnya masih kurang setengah, Woy Lee Jeno kau di mana!"

"tenang hyung, jangan teriak teriak" Renjun mencoba sedikit membereskan buku buku yang berserakan. "hyung bisa tolong nyalakan lampunya"

Setelah lampu ruangan itu menyala, Renjun di kagetkan dengan sebuah tangan manusia yang menyembul dari tumpukan buku, dengan cepat Renjun menyingkirkan buku buku itu dan menemukan seseorang tergeletak lemah.

"hyung, ada orang di sini" Renjun mencoba menarik tubuh tak sadarkan diri itu dan mencoba menyadarkannya.

"Ya Lee Jeno! Akhirnya kau ketemu, cepat selesaikan naskahnya bocah atau ku bunuh kau! Kau sudah janji akan menyelesaikannya sebelum _deadline_ " Taeyong mengoyang goyangkan tubuh Jeno dengan brutal.

"hyung kalau seperti itu dia bisa benar benar mati di tangan mu, kita harus panggil _ambulance_ segera, atau minimal panggil dokter" Renjun berusaha menghubungi rumah sakit.

"Lee Jeno bangun kau jangan pura pura pingsan! Cepat selesaikan naskah mu penulis bodoh!" Taeyong masih mencoba menyadarkan Jeno secara brutal.

"ll..lla…lapparr…. kepala ku…. Ppu..pusing… semua…bberputar… kau… ingin membunuh ku ya hyung…" rintih seseorang yang di yakini sebagai Lee Jeno.

"jangan merengek pada ku, sudah ku bilang untuk jaga kesehatan mu dan patuhi _deadline_ mu, kau ini sudah dewasa kenapa tidak bisa mengurus diri sendiri sih, kalau seperti ini terus kau bisa benar benar mati di suatu tempat. Aku sudah malas mengomeli mu setiap hari Jeno, aku punya banyak pekerjaan dan tidak sempat mengurus bayi besar seperti mu" omel Taeyong pada tubuh lemas Jeno.

"hyung sudah, kasihan Lee Jakka-nim, dia bisa tambah pusing mendengar mu marah marah. Kita tunggu dokter datang dan aku akan mencoba memasakan sesuatu untuknya.

Renjun menuju dapur _condominium_ itu dan mencoba mencari bahan makanan di lemari pendingin yang ada di dapur itu.

"di kulkasnya bayak bahan makanan, dan dia juga punya banyak persediaan makanan instan kenapa tidak dimakan?" Renjun mulai mengeluarkan bahan makanan dan mulai memasaknya. "jadi ini yang dimaksud editor yang lain, ternyata seorang Lee Jeno yang ku kagumi adalah orang yang payah dalam menjalani hidup"

Renjun menunggu masakannya matang sambil berkeliling _condominium_ yang luasnya bukan main itu.

"rumahnya sangat mewah dan luas, tak heran juga sih, dia kan penulis terkenal" Renjun mengedarkan pandangan pada salah satu ruangan yang terbuka. "ruangan apa itu? Kenapa terdapat banyak mainan dan boneka? Apa itu koleksinya Jakka-nim ya? Ah terserahlah" Renjun kembali ke dapur untuk menyelesaikan masakannya.

Dia mendengar jika dokter sudah datang, namun dia memilih untuk menyelesaikan dulu masakannya dan membawa beberapa vitamin yang ada di kotak obat di rumah Jeno. Setelah semua siap, Renjun membawa makanan dan vitamin itu ke ruangan Lee Jeno, di sana terlihat Taeyong yang sedang membereskan ruangan dan Jeno yang sedang di infuse dokter.

"permisi, saya membawakan makanan untuk Lee Jakka-nim" Renjun meletakan makanan itu di meja kopi dekat sofa yang di tiduri Jeno.

"terimakasih, ini sangat mebantu. Setelah ini tolong beri tuan Lee makan dan vitamin dan suruh dia untuk tidur beberapa jam. Sepertinya dia kelelahan dan kurang makan, maka dari itu itu kesehatannya menurun" Dokter mulai mengemasi barang barangnya. "saya permisi dulu, jika ada sesuatu hubungi saya, permisi" dokter itu pun keluar dengan di antar Taeyong ke luar.

"Jakka-nim… makanlah dulu setelah itu istirahat" Renjun membawa makanan itu dan memberikannya pada Jeno yang berusaha untuk duduk.

"Terimakasih" Jeno makan dengan kepala tertunduk dan rambut sedikit menutupi wajahnya.

Jujur sedari tadi Renjun tidak melihat wajah Lee Jeno dengan jelas karena Jeno banyak menunduk dan poni rambut Jeno menutupi wajahnya, tapi Renjun rasa Jeno memiliki rahang yang tegas.

"cepat makan setelah itu tidur tuan Lee, besok pagi pagi sekali kau harus mulai mengerjakan naskah mu, _deadline final_ nya sampai besok malam jam 7 aku tidak mau tahu, apapun yang terjadi jam 5 sore naskah itu sudah harus kau serahkan pada Renjun" Taeyong yang baru kembali langsung lanjut mengomeli Jeno.

"Renjun?" Tanya lemah Jeno yang sedang makan.

"iya yang duduk di samping mu itu namanya Renjun, mulai sekarang dia editor mu yang baru. Memang terlalu cepat memberinya tugas mengedit di hari pertamanya di _Emerald_ , tapi mau bagaimana lagi semua sedang sibuk dan kau malah mengacaukan semua. Jadi terpaksa aku bawa Renjun segera kesini agar dia cepat bisa memahami kondisi mu" Taeyong mulai berpidato panjang kembali.

"hyung… orang sakit itu di hibur tidak di maki maki begini" protes Jeno santai.

"kalau kau tidak mengulangi seperti ini terus aku tidak akan memarahi mu seperti ini Jeno, kau sadarkan jika kau selalu membuat editor mu tidak betah dengan sikap mu yang angin anginan dan suka seenaknya sendiri. Ku harap ini yang terahir atau aku yang akan menjadi editormu dan aku akan memaksa mu tinggal bersama ku agar aku bisa mengomeli mu setiap waktu" ancam Taeyong.

"iya iya hyung, aku janji ini yang terakhir. Membayangkan dirimu yang menjadi editor ku membuat ku merinding hyung. Sekarang hyung dan editor baru pergi saja, aku mau istirahat, besok pagi aku mulai mengerjakan naskahnya, sana hush hush" usir Jeno setelah dia menyelesaikan makannya dan memberikan mangkuknya pada Renjun.

"dasar bocah kurang ajar, awas saja jika naskah mu besok tidak selesai akan ku gantung kau di kawat jemuran rumah ku. Ayo Renjun kita kembali ke kantor, dekat dekat dengannya membuat ku naik darah" Taeyong menarik Renjun keluar.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **Oke oke… ini FF lama Jun yang Jun buat versi Noren nya**

 **Rada jiplak dari manga sih, tapi biar deh. Inspirasi Jun lagi ke sedot buat FF yang lain jadi yang ini iseng iseng aja**

 **FF ini bakal update cepet kalau banyak yang review, seriusan… Jun udah punya sampek chapter 3 di tangan, jadi yang pengen lanjut silahkan review.**

 **Jangan lupa selalu tinggalkan jejak ya**

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya**

 **XOXO**

 **Junra**


End file.
